The Photograph
by Fantasi Liar
Summary: Fic Terjemahan milik arabesque05: Sai pikir Sasuke pasti sadar dengan cepat bahwa setelah tiga tahun, mereka tidak akan menyerah - Sai melihat meski sangat lemah, seringaian itu berubah menjadi senyum


Fic terjemahanku yang keempat. Spesial buat Nee-chuan Cui'Pz Cherry yang demen banget sama Mas Sai! XD

* * *

**The Photograph  
**

**Naruto**

**by **

**Masashi kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dulu mereka akan menjadi sebuah tim yang hebat, terkadang Sai berpikir seperti itu, saat dia melihatfoto yang bukan miliknya. Dia menunggu Sakura yang sedang mengambil teh untuk mereka dan Naruto untuk kembali dari tempat tinggal sementaranya, yaitu kamar mandi (untuk yang ke empat kalinya dalam setengah jam – sepertinya ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya). Sai duduk di ruang tamu dan melihat-lihat foto itu, foto yang dibingkai, foto berharga yang Sakura ditempatkan pada rak bukunya dan kemudian dibiarkan berdebu setiap hari dan hanya untuk pajangan – dulu sekali, karena mereka dulu merasa senang – senang dan muda dan tak dapat dikalahkan dan selalu bersama. Karena mereka dulu bersama, dan tak dapat dipisahkan dan masih satu tim.  
Dulu mereka akan tumbuh menjadi legenda, terkadang Sai berpikir seperti itu, saat dia melihat foto yang bukan miliknya. Dengan bosan dia mendengarkan Sakura yang berceloteh tentang Ino dan tersenyum saat Naruto mengosongkan isi dompetnya di meja kasir, dan menjatuhkan beberapa koin. Mereka makan ramen bersama karena itulah yang dilakukan Tim 7, dan ini giliran Naruto untuk mentraktir mereka – jadi dia mengingatkan mereka untuk makan lebih sedikit dan bicara lebih banyak, untuk menyimpan uangnya. Sai duduk di sebelah kiri Sakura dan melihat pada kursi kosong di antara Sakura dan Naruto – yang dibiarkan kosong untuk seseorang yang lain. Dia melihat bagaimana mereka tidak memandang pada kursi itu saat mereka mengambil tempat duduk, Sakura menepuk kursi di sebelah kirinya sambil tersenyum pada Sai. Naruto merajuk karena tidak dapat duduk di sebelah Sakura-chan-nya, tapi tetap duduk dua kursi di sebelah kanannya – mungkin kursi yang di tengah itu sudah dipesan, pikir Sai, untuk sesuatu yang maya, suatu hantu, suatu kenangan, seorang teman, rekan, saudara, kekasih, penghianat, teman satu tim. Teman satu tim.  
Foto itu terjatuh dari dompet Naruto – kenangan yang terlipat, dari kerutan dan lipatannya di sana sini, mungkin kenangan itu sering kali dilihat. Naruto merebutnya dan menempatkannya, tanpa keterburu-buruannya yang biasa atau kekasarannya atau kecerobohannya, kembali ke dalam benda yang bentukknya mirip katak yang disebutnya sebagai dompet.  
Mereka bisa saja melampaui Sannin, melampaui matahari jika mereka mau, pikir Sai – dia tidak pernah merasa iri, karena dia menggunakan kata 'mereka', dan dia tidak pernah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa bukan 'kita'. Foto itu bukan miliknya, tapi dia merabanya dengan hormat seperti halnya mereka, menyingkirkan debu dan kotoran yang ada di sana. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Sakura punya kotak-kotak itu, atau kenapa Naruto sepertinya sudah tahu dimana semua isinya berada. Dimana kotak untuk kaos biru dengan lambang klan di belakangnya tersimpan. Dimana gulungan teknik api klan dan teknik Sharingan terletak. Dimana seperai yang sedikit kaku dan tidak berbau dilipat. Semua itu menandakan kalau orang itu adalah orang yang mereka sayangi, yang mereka cintai – dua sahabat yang mengingat-ingat tentang masa lalu, saat semuanya masih indah-  
Saat mereka belum berumur enam belas tahun.  
Dia tidak tahu mengapa semua orang ingin menyerah – bagaimana semua orang bisa meninggalkan semua ini, senyum lebar Naruto yang cerah dan senyum Sakura yang berseri-seri, semangat Naruto dan kerelaan Sakura yang terasa hangat. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa semua orang bisa meninggalkan semua ini, hanya membiarkannya – dan dia berharap dia tidak akan pernah mengerti.  
Kecuali... mungkin Sasuke juga tidak mengerti. Mungkin Sasuke tidak bisa memutus ikatan ini seperti yang diharapkannya. Mungkin Sasuke juga tidak bisa meninggalkannya.  
Mungkin Sasuke juga sangat mencintai mereka.  
Karena dia menganggapnya lucu, bagaimana bisa ada ninja-ninja Oto yang sangat dekat saat Akatsuki mengejar Naruto. Dia menganggapnya lucu, saat mereka muncul tiba-tiba dan kehadiran mereka cukup untuk mengecoh Akatsuki sehingga Naruto bisa kabur, hingga dia bisa mengelak dengan jurus henge-nya. Dia menganggapnya lucu, bagaimana bisa ninja-ninja Oto itu tidak punya segel kutukan. Dia menganggapnya lucu, karena Orochimaru pintar dan licik dan dengan jelas berkata bahwa Akatsuki yang fokus pada Konoha bisa saja menguntungkannya.  
Ular itu sangat mengerti konsep dari mengalah dan menang.  
Dia menganggapnya lucu, karena dia sudah membaca gulungan milik klan Uchiha dan Naruto yang hampir sepenting Sasuke bagi Orochimaru. Penting, karena Orochimaru menginginkan Sharingan – menginginkan Mangekyou. Dia menganggapnya lucu, bagaimana bisa Sasuke belum membunuh Naruto – bagaimana Orochimaru menghentikan Sasuke, memberitahunya untuk membiarkan Naruto hidup.  
Ular itu tidak bodoh, dan dia juga tahu untuk tidak pernah membiarkan mangsanya lari.  
Dia menganggapnya lucu, bagaimana Sasuke menyebut itu sebagai sebuah kepura-puraan. Dia menganggapnya lucu, bagaimana Naruto tidak pernah tahu mengapa – bagaimana Sasuke (yang sering kali hanya mengucapkan satu suku kata, karena begitulah cara Uchiha berbicara) menghindari pertanyaan itu, mengelak dan mengelak, menjawab dengan ketiadaan yang terasa (meski lemah) benar, tapi lebih seperti sebuah kebohongan.  
Sai ingin tahu permainan berbelit apa yang Sasuke mainkan. Dia merasa kalau ini lebih rumit dari apa yang dia mainkan sendiri akhir-akhir ini. Dan dia berpikir kalau Sasuke mungkin lebih peduli bagaimana permainan ini akan berakhir nantinya.  
Sai ingat, saat Naruto dan Sakura lupa, bahwa Sasuke adalah ular, seperti halnya Naruto adalah katak dan Sakura adalah lintah. Dan ular selalu punya klan.  
Tim 7 – Tim 7 milik Hatake Kakashi – itu bagus. Dan untuk semua perkataannya yang terdengar malas dan tak berwibawa, penampilannya yang agak berantakan, kelakuannya yang seenaknya sendiri, candaannya yang aneh dan caranya berjalan dengan lambaian tangan yang lemah, untuk semua kesalahan dan kegagalannya, Kakashi adalah guru yang hebat. Karena Sasuke cepat – cepat dalam tubuh dan pikirannya, menganalisis dan berkepala dingin, sangat sempurna untuk penyusupan, untuk pembunuhan dan pengintaian – seorang ninja. Sakura kuat – kuat dalam jiwa dan tubuhnya, hangat dan lembut, peduli karena dia cukup berani untuk mencintai, dengan mata untuk kejeliannya, hati untuk kebesarannya dan kepastian untuk menyelamatkan taman-temannya – seorang penyembuh. Dan Naruto, dengan rambut cerah dan senyum lebarnya dan keceriaan yang tak bisa dibendung – keteguhannya dalam pertempuran dan hidup, yang mungkin tidak bisa menjadi ninja yang sempurna tapi bagaimanapun juga bisa menjadi seorang pahlawan – seorang pemimpin. Sasuke dalam kematian, Sakura dalam hidup dan Naruto untuk kehidupan.  
Karena Sai adalah seorang seniman yang sangat menikmati seni. Jadi dia mengambil foto itu, untuk yang ketiga kalinya, foto yang diambil saat mereka masih kecil – senyum dalam masker, kesenangan yang berseri-seri, kerutan di dahi yang terlihat gelap dan pandangan marah yang suram itu – dia mengambilnya, karena dia tidak memiliki kenangan seperti itu.  
Dia berpikir, saat dia meletakkan foto itu di dekat jendelanya – dia akan mulai membuatnya. Gambar dan kenangan – dan dia tersenyum.  
Jadi, Naruto terus berlatih, Sakura berlatih dan Sasuke berlatih. Dan hari-hari berubah menjadi minggu dan minggu-minggu berubah menjadi bulan dan Sasuke masih belum kembali (seekor anjing, pikir Sai, dengan sedikit hinaan di sana, seekor anak anjing yang tersesat). Naruto mulai tidak sabar dan Sakura menjadi cemas – tapi tetap saja, Sasuke belum kembali. Mereka mencoba danmereka gagal dan mereka berlatih dan mencoba dan gagal dan berlatih – karena Naruto berpendirian teguh dan Sakura kuat. Dan Sai, karena dia juga peduli, dan dia juga melakukannya – Sai melihat kembali setelah pertempuran itu dan Sai pikir Sasuke pasti sadar dengan cepat bahwa setelah tiga tahun, mereka tidak akan menyerah – Sai melihat, walau sangat lemah, seringaian itu berubah menjadi senyum dan Sasuke sebenarnya, dalam hati kecilnya, sangat senang karena mereka berdua masih mengejarnya. Masih menginginkannya dan tidak meninggalkannya.  
Tapi bulan-bulan berlalu menjadi empat bulan, lima bulan (Orochimaru menjadi tegang – senang dan takut) dan penjagaan di sekitar Sasuke semakin ketat. Hanya tersisa beberapa minggu – hanya beberapa hari, dan Naruto hampir saja menjadi ninja buronan jika Tsunade-sama ("Dasar kau nenek tua! Dasar kau nenek tua bangka jelek!") tidak mengizinkannya meninggalkan desa. Hokage sialan. Dan Sakura – diberitahu kalau anggota Tim 7 lainnya tidak bisa dikorbankan untuk seorang bocah penghianat – duduk di atap, tidak tidur, tidak makan dan tidak menatap dengan fokus.  
Sai tidak tahu kemana Kakashi pergi. Sakura berkata sesuatu tentang berpindah tempat tinggal di pojok toko buku selamanya dan merusak matanya yang masih tersisa (atau kewarasannya?) dengan membaca terlalu banyak.  
Dan Sai,tetap tersenyum, meraba foto itu lagi, mengambilnya dari kaca yang melindunginya, dan kali ini, membiarkannya jatuh ke tanah.  
Naruto digigit seekor ular.  
("Itu bukan miliknya! Teme tidak akan mengirim ularnya untuk mengejarku, aku bersumpah!")  
Sakura meninggalkan atapnya.  
("Kau dan kesesatanmu yang busuk itu akan keluar dari toko buku ini, Kakashi-baka-sensei! Dan kau akan terbakar karena sinar matahari, sialan! Berhenti hidup sendirian dalam kemesumanmu – aku akan memaksamu dan kita akan membawa Sasuke pulang! Dan aku akan meneriaki kalian bertiga hingga telinga kalian berdarah dan kau meleleh seperti cairan di kakiku – TIDAK, AKU TIDAK AKAN DIAM, KAU PENJAGA TOKO SIALAN! AKU SEDANG BERBICARA DARI HATI KE HATI DENGAN GURUKU DI SINI SEBELUM AKU MENJADI NINJA BURONAN! JADI, TIDAK, AKU TIDAK PEDULI KALAU KAU SEDANG MENJALANKAN BISNISMU, SHANNARO!")  
Dan Sai menemukan foto-yang-sekali-lagi-bukan-miliknya, tersimpan di dompetnya (ini gilirannya untuk mentraktir mereka), dilipat dengan rapi, ujungnya tertutup dan sisinya lurus.  
Naruto mengambilnya, penasaran dan berisik seperti biasa meski dalam depresi.  
"Apa itu?"  
Dan Sakura meraihnya untuk merebut foto itu dari tangannya, mencaci-maki seperti biasa. "Kau sangat berisik, Uzumaki," dengan mata berkedut yang menemaninya dan kepalan tangan yang mengancam, dan Naruto dengan cepat merasa takut. Tapi Sakura juga penasaran, jadi dia membukanya-  
"Tunggu aku." Tertulis di ujungnya.  
Tulisan yang teliti, rapi dan teratur – Sai tidak mengenali tulisan itu.  
Tapi Naruto tahu dan Sakura juga tahu. Naruto berhenti makan dan Sakura memucat, membeku dan tidak menangis – dan mereka menunggu. Melewati malam dan pagi selanjutnya, melewati jam makan siang dan jam makan malam – dan saat pemilik kedai mengeluh tentang pelanggan yang lainnya yang merasa terganggu, Naruto memesan semangkuk ramen lagi – dan saat pelanggan yang lain mengeluh tentang pelanggan lainnya, Sakura menatap mereka dengan marah, menggertakkan buku-buku jarinya dan tertawa dengan gilanya.  
Sekarang sudah malam, Sai sudah lelah dan mereka belum tidur dalam waktu yang cukup lama – dan tetap saja, Naruto makan ramen dan Sakura sedang membicarakan tentang – Tenten? Lee? Hinata? Atau siapa?  
"-dan Neji berputar, semua Byakugan itu, dan gonggongan Akamaru dan si bodoh Naruto memberi anjing itu coklat, si bodoh-"  
Bintang-bintang bertebaran, jelas dan terang di langit, dan mereka bertiga duduk di sana, di bawah beledu kegelapan yang mahaluas. Naruto masih memohon untuk makan ramen lagi, Sakura masih berbicara tentang... sesuatu, dan Sai ingin tahu, apakah mereka akan duduk di sini selamanya atau apa. Sampai rambut Naruto tumbuh sangat panjang seperti Jiraiya dan Sakura belajar jurus awet muda seperti Tsunade (dan jauh di sana, Sasuke menguasai sesuatu seperti lidah yang bisa memanjang yang menjijikkan itu), menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu selamanya...  
"Naruto, kau sebaiknya masih mampu untuk membayar semua ini."  
"Oh, itu, aku belum bangkrut-" dia mengambil dompetnya dan dia kehabisan uang, Sakura menggeram, Sai menghela napas, pemilik kedai itu marah, Naruto lagi-lagi mundur ketakutan. Kemudian ada uang di atas meja itu, seseorang yang bertubuh tinggi mendudukkan dirinya di kursi itu, kursi kosong di antara Naruto dan Sakura – sebuah bayangan yang tipis dan gelap, dia terlihat lelah, berantakan, pucat tapi terlihat tak asing.  
Sakura menatapnya, Naruto tersenyum lebar walau mengeluarkan air mata, dan Sasuke yang terlihat lelah membayar untuk ramen itu.  
"Dobe," katanya sambil tersenyum dengan lemah. Dan dia melihat Sakura sangat lama lalu dia tersenyum lagi. Mata gelapnya melembut, mengeluarkan ekspresi, jelas dan indah, karena dia memiliki mata ibunya. "Lagi-lagi kau tak punya uang," gumamnya, dan dua orang lainnya tersenyum lebar, karena itu bentuk cintanya dan dia sudah kembali, dan semuanya akan seperti dulu.  
Dan Sai berpikir, dia tidak seharusnya berada dalam lingkaran ini karena dia tidak pernah menjadi anggota Tim 7 milik Hatake Kakashi. Tapi dia tidak bergelantungan di tirai itu lagi, karena Sasuke menatapnya langsung dan berkata "Terima kasih" untuk menjaga timnya – dan Sai berpikir, inilah yang disebut cinta. Karena Sai bisa merasakannya.


End file.
